Love is Honesty
by Bunga Sharesputri
Summary: Summary : Cinta adalah sebuah kejujuran. Jangan katakan cinta kepadaku jika sulit bagimu untuk jujur. Jika sulit bagimu untuk jujur, mudahlah bagimu untuk tak setia. Review, mina-san!/ONESHOOT!


a/n : Mina-san! Bunga kembali dengan sebuah fic pendek ^^. Bunga tahu ini mungkin adalah sebuah fic yang tak bermutu. Tapi, anggaplah ini merupakan pelampiasan Bunga pada teman Bunga. Dan semoga, mina-san menyukainya!

Love is Honesty by Bunga Sharesputri

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin CHU Koge Donbo

Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, alur super cepat, dll

Don't like! Don't read!

Happy Reading, Minna! ^^

 _Summary : Cinta adalah sebuah kejujuran. Jangan katakan cinta kepadaku jika sulit bagimu untuk jujur. Jika sulit bagimu untuk jujur, mudahlah bagimu untuk tak setia._

 **Karin POV**

"Aishiteru, Karin…" ucapmu padaku ketika aku baru memasuki kelas sambil mencium pipiku. Aku meringis pelan sebelum mengukir senyumku pada kekasih pirang pucatku ini. Kau tahu, Kazune? Hati ini selalu berbunga-bunga ketika kau menyambutku, menciumku, mengantarku pulang, kencan denganmu dan selalu berbunga-bunga saat bersamamu. Tidak peduli, walau hati dan mataku selalu menangis tiap malam.

"Aishiteru, Kazune-kun…" balasku sedikit merona. Kami-sama! Tolong aku. Bagaimana aku melupakannya jika aku saja bahkan sudah merona ketika membalas sapaannya? Bagaimana bisa?

"Karin, maaf ya aku tak bisa mengantarmu kemarin. Aku dibebankan banyak pekerjaan oleh ayahku," ujar Kazune tiba-tiba. Ekspresinya seakan berubah menjadi sendu. Aku mengangguk paham padanya. Seolah mengerti walau tidak mengerti.

Kazune, bagaimana bisa kau bohong padaku? Aku tidak buta! Aku jelas melihatmu bersama gadis lain. Kau merangkulnya, memeluknya, bahkan mencium gadis lain didepan mataku. Aku benar-benar tak buta, Kazune!

Kenapa kau memilih jadi kekasihku kalau kau menyukai gadis lain? Bermain-main dibelakangku. Sedangkan aku layaknya macam boneka hidup saja. Memiliki mata untuk melihat dan memiliki mulut untuk berbicara. Tapi, tak bisa menyampaikan apapun.

"Iya. Aku mengerti. Kau pasti sibuk sekali," ucapku seakan aku memaklumi apa yang terjadi. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berada didasar. Apa aku akan patah hati karenanya? Tidak. Aku sudah bilang pada semua orang. Aku kuat. Hatiku cukup kuat dan hatiku menolak patah. Paling hanya lebam yang kuterima. Memang tak akan membuat hatiku utuh seperti dulu. Sebelum aku mencintaimu. Tapi, setidaknya cukup untukku bertahan. Berharap kau benar-benar melihatku. Menunggu putusan kau hanya akan mecintaiku.

Mendua bukanlah sebuah takdir. Itu keputusan dari hati seseorang. Aku tak ingin putus darimu sebelum kau memutuskanku. Tapi, kukira aku harus mengubah pendapatku. Iya. Harus.

Tujuan cinta itu untuk membahagiakan seseorang. Kalau tidak, itu bukan cinta. Jadi, aku akan mengambil keputusan. Aku putuskan agar aku lebih baik menunggu orang yang tepat. Daripada bersama orang yang salah.

"Arigatou, Karin."

"Iya. Tapi, bolehkah aku minta satu hal padamu, Kazune-kun?" Aku meneguk ludahku. Pahit.

"Boleh. Kau mau apa?" dia tersenyum. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman getir, sambil memegang dadaku. Ada rasa sesak didalamnya dan itu menyakitkan. Bibirku terbuka perlahan.

"Apa kau akan mengabulkan apapun yang ku minta?"

Dia tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah. Akan aku usahakan. Apa yang kau minta?" ia kembali bertanya dengan nada datar yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Aku tertegun. Aku selalu begini. Tidak pernah siap untuk meluncurkan untaian kata-kata sederhana yang serasa bagai kutukan itu untukku. Aku menggeleng cepat. Bagaimanapun, aku harus mengatakannya.

"Aku… aku mau ki-kita.."

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakannya dengan lambat?" Aku mendongak dan menghembuskan nafasku panjang.

"Hatiku bukanlah sebuah mainan. Karena itu, aku ingin kita putus," kurasakan begitu berat kuucapkan kata-kata itu. Seakan itu adalah neraka. Kuusahakan mengukir senyuman terbaikku. Seakan aku tidak akan jatuh karena hidup tanpamu. Perlahan, aku berjalan menjauh. Menjauh darimu yang balas tertegun mendengarku.

.

.

.

"Perpisahan. Walaupun untuk kebaikan, tetap saja menyakitkan. Karena ada sesuatu yang akan mati dalam diri kita, sebelum yang lebih baik tumbuh untuk menguatkan. Dari dua pilihan, aku lebih memilih melepasmu daripada bertahan dengan hati yang hancur karena terluka."

 **End**

Mina-san, tolong beri review, ya? Bunga kadang sedih, banyak yang baca, tapi review-nya sedikit saja. Huff… sudahlah. Akhir kata, Jaa ne!


End file.
